Fantasías de Medianoche
by NellieLovet
Summary: —¿Por qué se pone siempre tan nervioso cuando llueve por la noche, amor?—preguntó la Sra. Lovett, pasados tres cuartos de botella. Se sorprendió incluso de responder—Lucy. Sweenett. Revival del 2005. Basado en Patty Lupone como la Sra. Lovett.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto el fic como la pelicula no son míos. Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN de un fic inglés. Tengo el CONSENTIMIENTO de la autora para traducirlo. Como siempre, pongo sus notas de autora y lo traduciré tan exacto como pueda. Por tanto, NO me digais qué es lo que he traducido "mal" porque ha sido una adaptación, tal vez, de la palabra para que tenga concordancia.

Ya desde ahora digo que hay una parte que pone "puñeta". Eso es porque en PdC Jack decía "Puñeta" y en inglés "Bugger", que es lo que había escrito la autora.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar el fic ni la traducción.

La Autora me ha pedido que os avise de que está basado en la Sra. Lovett del Revival de Sweeney Todd del 2005 y en el Sweeney Todd de la pelicula. Es decir, Patty LuPone y Johnny Depp.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Fantasías de Medianoche**

_Midnight Fantasies_

**Autor: **EverTheDreamer

**Traductora:** NellieLovet

**

* * *

Capitulo 1**

* * *

La Sra. Lovett estaba en su tienda, mirando fijamente su ventana empolvada, mientras escuchaba al barbero de arriba, paseando de un lado a otro. El sonido de sus pasos parecía concordar con el repiqueteo de la lluvia en la ventana.

El Sr. Todd siempre hacía eso cuando llovía. Vuelta y tres veces más o menos, antes de pararse delante de la ventana. Entonces comenzaba de nuevo.

Le había preguntado varias veces antes por qué, pero él no contestaba. Solamente la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos que la atravesaban, hasta que ella se daba la vuelta y volvía a salir al exterior, a la lluvia.

Ignorando a su buen juicio, la Sra. Lovett cogió dos vasos del estante y una botella de ginebra que había a su lado antes de salir a la lluvia y subir las escaleras.

—¿Sr. Todd? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta de su tienda—. Sr. Todd, le he traído un poco de buena ginebra. Pensé que le gustaría beber un poco.

El Sr. Todd paró y miró a la Sra. Lovett, la mujer que siempre parecía estar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. **Mujer insufrible**, pensó con un gruñido salvaje.

La Sra. Lovett tembló, si bien era por su vestido mojado o por la mirada que Sweeney estaba dedicándole, ella no podía decirlo. Pronto se recompuso y se acercó más al barbero.

—¿Un trago, Sr. T?

Sweeney cruzó la habitación y le cogió la botella, ignorando el vaso que había traído, y tomando un trago como diciendo "¿Feliz?". El líquido quemó su garganta cuando tragó, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué se pone siempre tan nervioso cuando llueve por la noche, amor? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, pasados tres cuartos de botella.

Sweeney había vuelto a la ventana, la ginebra en la mano, mirando las oscuras y lluviosas calles. Se sorprendió incluso de responder.

—Lucy —respondió simplemente.

—¿Qué pasa con su Lucy? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, detrás de él. Sus dedos se morían por entrar en contacto con él.

—Fue la última vez que la tuve en mis brazos. La última vez que le hice el amor, la última vez que la besé… Estaba lloviendo esa noche. La lluvia —recordó—, hacía que sus ojos azul cristal y su pálida y hermosa piel brillasen. Le hacía parecer más el ángel que ya era. Ella amaba la lluvia… Decía que purificaba todo y daba vida. Y sus ojos…

La Sra. Lovett cedió ante sus deseos y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de él, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de él.

—Déjeme ayudarle, amor. Puedo ser ella para usted —dijo, besando un punto sensible en su cuello.

Sweeney no la apartó. Él quería —**¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que ella podría ser Lucy?!** —**, **pero no podía. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar los suaves besos que Lucy le daba.

—Lucy —suspiró mientras la Sra. Lovett depositaba otro apacible beso debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Dígale a su Lucy que es lo que quiere —ronroneó la Sra. Lovett en el oído de Sweeney mientras sus dedos bajaban por su pecho.

Sweeney se dio la vuelta y capturó los suaves labios de la Sra. Lovett en un beso mientras la acercaba. Ella —_¡Por fin!_— enredó sus dedos en la negra melena de él mientras le besaba con fiereza.

—Lucy —susurró, rompiendo el beso—. Lucy, te quiero.

—Te amo, Benjamin. Tú lo sabes. Sabes que tu Lucy te ama —contestó la Sra. Lovett, sabiendo que su borrachera la había transformado, para él, en Lucy. Esto no es lo que quieres, Nellie. Quieres que esté contigo. No contigo como Lucy. Ignoró la pequeña voz de su cabeza. _No importa, _pensó firmemente. _No cuando estoy tan cerca de que mi sueño se haga realidad después de tanto tiempo. No cuando me tiene en sus brazos. No cuando acaba de besarme de esa forma_—. Benjamin, cariño, vamos a hacer el amor —se pegó a él, buscando su pantalón mientras se inclinaba para otro beso.

—¡Lucy! —gritó un impresionado Sweeney, alejándola—. ¿Y Johanna? —dijo, señalando la cuna carcomida por las termitas que había en la esquina.

La Sra. Lovett miró la cuna y se encogió de hombros.

—Está durmiendo, amor. Así que… —dijo, empezando a jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón.

—¡Lucy! ¡Esto es tan impropio de ti!

—Yo-es sólo que nunca lo he querido tanto, Benjamin —respondió la Sra. Lovett—. Es sólo que te quiero mucho y me quiero sentir cerca de ti.

—Por supuesto, Lucy. Yo también te quiero —la besó suavemente y dejó que le desabrochase el cinturón.

A la Sra. Lovett le pareció una eternidad hasta que Sweeney le quitó las camisas y el corsé y tuvo sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. Su toque hizo que su cuerpo se calentase, y decidió que sólo había una forma de quitárselo. Le sentó en la silla de barbero antes de sentarse ella encima y besarle con hambre.

—Vamos, amor. Quiero montarte —susurró en su oído.

Sweeney se sonrojó.

—¡Lucy! ¡Nunca te he escuchado decir ese tipo de cosas!

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí —le pidió la Sra. Lovett, ignorando su sonrojo.

—Cualquier cosa, Lucy, querida.

—Bien. Toca esto —la Sra. Lovett colocó sus manos sobre sus pechos.

Sweeney jadeó, quitando las manos.

—¡Lucy!

—Venga, amor. Te quiero. Dentro de mí —la Sra. Lovett usó los hombros de Sweeney para apoyarse, poniéndole en la entrada—. ¿No me quieres, amor? —dijo con mala cara, besando un punto sensible de su cuello otra vez.

—Más que a nada, Lucy —respondió Sweeney con amor.

—Bien, estoy aquí y para ti para la cogida.

Sweeney, tentativamente, apretó sus pechos sin dejar de mirarla.

La Sra. Lovett suspiró por dentro antes de morder ligeramente su oído, haciéndola saltar de repente y entrando en ella.

—Eso es, amor. Ya está. ¿Qué tal un poco más, corazón? —la Sra. Lovett se fue apoyando en él hasta tenerlo dentro entero, silbando ligeramente mientras se acostumbraba a su tamaño.

Reclamó su boca con un beso apasionado, montándolo despacio.

—Lucy —gimió en el beso. Se separó y pellizcó sus pechos antes de agarrar su parte posterior—. Sra. Lovett…

_Puñeta._

Te mereces mucho más. Deberías saberlo mejor. Deberías _¡Cállate!_

—¡Sr. Todd! —se alejó, mirando hacia abajo con culpabilidad—. ¡Lo siento tanto! Sólo quería ayudar, eso es todo. Pensé que no había estado con una mujer desde Lucy y usted tiene necesidades, Sr. Todd. Y pensé que como creía que yo era ella, no se enfadaría tanto, Sr. T —parloteó, alejándose. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba contra la pared.

—Sra. Lovett, usted es una maldita maravilla —gruñó Sweeney—. Sumamente práctica y apropiada como siempre.

Y aún así, no podía negar que tenía razón… o su todavía presente erección.

—¡Por favor, Sr. Todd, no se enfade! —suplicó la Sra. Lovett mientras él se acercaba un paso más—. ¡Por favor! —jadeó cuando Sweeney agarró su muslo y entró en ella.

Al principio fue despacio, como burlándose por lo que ella había tratado de hacer. Entonces empezó a ir mucho más rápido, sumergiéndose más profundamente y haciendo a la Sra. Lovett gritar.

—¡Sr. T! ¡Oh, Dios! —la Sra. Lovett echó hacia atrás la cabeza, clavando las uñas en su espalda—. ¡Mmmm, Sr. Todd!

Sweeney aplastó su boca con un beso mientras sus manos encontraban los pechos de ella. Anduvo a tientas con seriedad hasta que se estremeció con el climax.

—¿Sr. T? —jadeó la Sra. Lovett, con las manos aún sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos de los pies apenas habían tocado el suelo pero él seguía derecho.

Sweeney había dejado de moverse y miraba fijamente la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sr. T? —preguntó de nuevo. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad mientras Sweeney salía de ella y se sentaba en la silla—. ¿Sr. T? ¿Está enfadado conmigo?

Sweeney no contestó y, al instante, siguió mirando la tormenta.

Sintiéndose muy fría y vacío, la Sra. Lovett juntó sus ropas y el corsé y se puso la suficiente ropa para andar a través de la lluvia y bajar las escaleras.

—Nos vemos en el desayuno, amor —susurró antes de que la campana tintinease, anunciándole a Sweeney que se había ido.

Lo había intentado, pero Sweeney Todd no podía negar que la Sra. Lovett había despertado algo en él.

No quitarse la memoria de la Sra. Lovett desnuda —contra la pared y gimiendo su nombre— de la mente.

Y ella **había dicho que estaba para él, para que la tomase…**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto el fic como la pelicula no son míos. Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN de un fic inglés. Tengo el CONSENTIMIENTO de la autora para traducirlo. Como siempre, pongo sus notas de autora y lo traduciré tan exacto como pueda. Por tanto, NO me digais qué es lo que he traducido "mal" porque ha sido una adaptación, tal vez, de la palabra para que tenga concordancia.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar el fic original ni la traducción.

La Autora me ha pedido que os avise de que está basado en la Sra. Lovett del Revival de Sweeney Todd del 2005 y en el Sweeney Todd de la pelicula. Es decir, Patty LuPone y Johnny Depp.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Fantasías de Medianoche**

_Midnight Fantasies_

**Autor: **EverTheDreamer

**Traductora:** NellieLovet

**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

**

No llovió otra vez en más de quince días.

La Sra. Lovett había estado tumbándose en su cama desde la tormenta, escuchando los pasos del barbero encima de ella. Cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en los recuerdos, determinada a recordar cada detalle mientras se aliviaba en su mente.

_Su cuerpo, cubierto de sudor, contra el mío… Su mano en mi rodilla, acercándome a él… Su caliente aliento sobre mi cuello…_

La Sra. Lovett se estremeció, empezaba a costarle respirar.

Cuando al fin volvió a llover, la Sra. Lovett podía prácticamente escuchar a su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos a su querido Sr. Todd más que en todas las otras noches junts.

_Esto, _se dio cuenta la Sra. Lovett, _es lo que debe sentir él, dolido por su "preciosa Lucy."_

Casi podía sentir el fantasma de sus labios sobre los suyos, su cuerpo junto al suyo.

_El ritmo de la lluvia en la ventana… Ese es su ritmo, _nuestro _ritmo._

—Oh, Sr. Todd —suspiró, desesperada.

Ciega de deseo, se escurrió entre las sábanas, al aguacero, y subió las escaleras de la barbería.

—¿Sr. T? —susurró, su voz llena de lujuria, mientras abría la puerta. La puerta golpeó la pared, haciendo sonar la campana.

—¿No es Benjamin esta vez? —se mofó, mirando a través de la ventana.

Rápidamente, cruzó la distancia entre ellos y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Apoyando su mejilla en su omoplato, pudo respirar el olor a almizcle que había en él.

Sweeney se tensó al contacto, la lluvia, que había empapado su camisón, contrastaba con la piel caliente de ella.

—¿Sr. T? —repitió, habiendo decidido, de hecho, que no estaba muy orgullosa. Le necesitaba, necesitaba abastecer sus sueños hasta la siguiente lluvia torrencial.

Sweeney odiaba admitirlo —jamás lo diría en voz alta— pero él sabía que su cuerpo se moría por ella, también. Y él la odiaba por ello. **¡Se suponía que la lluvia es de Lucy! Lucy amaba la lluvia. Lucy estaba hermosa en ella. ¡Ahora esta maldita ramera se lo ha robado!**

La Sra. Lovett deseaba, desesperadamente, que Sweeney dijese algo —¡cualquier cosa! — que le indicase qué estaba pensando.

—Señor-

—¡Cállese, mujer! —gruñó Sweeney, cortándola y girándose sobre su talón para aproximarse y tirarla a la silla de barbero.

La Sra. Lovett le miró, asustada, mientras el comenzaba a andar. Su miedo la mantuvo quieta, sus ojos marrones abiertos.

_Deberías haberte conformado con tus fantasías y recuerdos de la última tormenta, _regañó la voz de la razón en la cabeza de la Sra. Lovett.

_¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando me empujó contra la pared la otra noche? Entonces no me regañaste exactamente, ¿verdad? Tú querías esto tanto como yo, así que cállate, _le dijo la Sra. Lovett, enfadada.

**¡Ella está justo aquí! **Discutió Sweeney consigo mismo. **Pero espero que la noche le devuelva a Lucy su lluvia.**

Con ira, Sweeney golpeó la pared, dejando en la pared un ligero agujero y la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos.

Hizo caso omiso de las heridas y volvió a andar otra vez. La Sra. Lovett, sin embargo, vio la sangre que goteaba del puño del barbero.

—¡Sr. T! ¡Se ha herido! —cogió su mano para inspeccionar el daño. Sacudió la cabeza y chascó la lengua en desaprobación. Rompió una tira de su camisón y la usó como venda en la mano de Sweeney—. Debería tener más cuidado, amor —le castigó, mientras intentaba ignorar la razón por la que se había aventurado en la lluvia hasta su tienda.

Pero el nuevo contacto de su suave piel sobre la suya hizo que Sweeney se decidiera. Sus ojos se nublaron con lujuria, notando por primera vez como el camisón empapado de la Sra. Lovett se fijaba a cada curva de la mujer.

—Como barbero, no puede ir dañándose las manos —comentó la Sra. Lovett, deseando fervientemente que lo que había despertado entre sus muslos dejase de pulsar.

—Sra. Lovett —gruñó Sweeney.

La diferencia entre éste y el gruñido anterior fue evidente para la Sra. Lovett. Levantando el pecho, subió sus manos por los musculosos brazos de Sweeney para descansarlas en sus amplios hombros.

—¿Sr. Todd?

Sweeney apoyó a la Sra. Lovett en la silla de barbero antes de bajar ávidamente en ella, atrapando su boca en un beso feroz.

Agarrando su grueso pelo, la Sra. Lovett lo empujó más cerca. Gimió ligeramente en su boca, mientras él subía lentamente su mano por el muslo de ella, arrastrando el camisón con él.

Sweeney rompió el beso para quitarle el camisón a la sonrojada Sra. Lovett, cuyo cuerpo lloró inmediatamente la pérdida de contacto.

Perdió el aliento cuando el bajó su cabeza para dejar un rastro de besos a través de su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Se preguntó cuándo se había arrodillado y por qué ella no lo había notado.

—¡Sr. Todd! —jadeó, arqueando la espalda cuando él tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes.

Sweeney sintió a la Sra. Lovett retorcerse bajo su toque y no pudo sino reír ligeramente. Agarrando sus muslos, fue bajando con los besos más abajo.

—¡Sr. Todd! —jadeó de nuevo, agarrando los apoyabrazos mientras elevaba sus caderas para encontrar su toque.

—¡Oh! ¡Fo-Oh-Lle-Me! ¡Oh, Se-Ñor- To- Ah-Odd! ¡Ah! —gimió mientras Sweeney chascó la lengua en su apertura húmeda antes de chupar su clítoris, ella tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la madera oscura del apoyabrazos.

La Sra. Lovett gritaba de placer, cuando él entró en ella de improviso, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Má-Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! —gimió en su oído mientras él mordía su clavícula.

Clavando las uñas en la madera, pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para tenerlo —si era posible— más cerca.

—Gime para mí, Nellie —gruñó Sweeney en su pelo negro—. Alto y claro, corazón. ¡Para que todo Londres te oiga!

—¡Señor Todd! ¡Señor –Jo-Der! ¡-Oh! ¡To-Odd! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh-oh! ¡Oh! —gimió la Sra. Lovett, temblando violentamente llegando al clímax.

Sus paredes se estrecharon alrededor de él y le hicieron sentir en el borde.

—Sólo un poco más, Nel —jadeó él, montando el orgasmo de ella y gritando de placer.

—¡Oh- joder-dios-mío! ¡Señor Todd!

Un profundo gemido escapó de los labios de Sweeney al liberarse en, haciendo que ella gritase de placer.

—Le amo —susurró la Sra. Lovett en el pelo, mojado por el sudor, de Sweeney antes de besarle ligeramente en la parte superior de su cabeza, jugando con su pelo con un dedo.

Le hubiese oído o no, la Sra. Lovett no podía decirlo. Cuando salió de ella, lo hizo con cuidado.

_¿Casi con amor?_

_No te excites. Él no te quiere. ¿Cómo podrías compararte con su perfecta Lucy? Él no te ama. Ni ahora, ni nunca._

_Él puede. ¡Él podría! Algún día,_le dijo la Sra. Lovett a esa repugnante voz de la lógica.

Sweeney se puso el pantalón antes de alcanzarle a la Sra. Lovett su camisón.

—Si… ejem… usted quiere, puede tomar prestada una de mis camisas. Ese camisón está rasgado y empapado —le ofreció, señalándole donde él se cambiaba sin girarse a mirarla.

La Sra. Lovett casi se desmalla —_¡Él se preocupa!_ — antes de apresurarse a seguirle de cerca.

Antes de ponerse una de sus camisas por la cabeza —_¡Oh! ¡Incluso huele como él!_— hizo una pausa.

—Gracias, amor. Duerma bien.

Le besó con amor antes de volver a la lluvia y bajar las escaleras a su habitación, dejando a un atontado Sweeney detrás.

Puso los dedos sobre sus labios y tocó donde ella acababa de besarlo mientras la veía marchar.

**No pensé en Lucy…**

**Para nada.**


End file.
